


Dance With Me

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drunk Sex, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Masks, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto finally gets to attend the royal ball, and he's more than excited. He meets a mystery man, who refuses to give up his identity until later, and even though Prompto isn't sure why, he's happy to play along.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> no beta
> 
> Written for Kinktober day 1: Masks 
> 
> An extra fill because i'm not doing day 5

Prompto fits the sparkling mask over his face, then looks at himself in the mirror. Once a year, everyone is invited to the Citadel for a beautiful, sparkling masquerade ball. That means he does as well, and he's been looking forward to finally being able to attend. Now that his parents can't stop him, and he could afford a nice suit, there's nothing in his way. The gold and white mask hides his face effectively, and as he looks over himself in the mirror, he loves the way it looks. 

“Mystery man of the night!” he says, grinning as he makes a finger gun at himself. Of course, his suit is mostly white as well, as black clothes are reserved for Lucian royalty. He thinks he looks pretty sharp, which is more than he can say about himself any other time. As he heads out, he nearly forgets the invitation, turning back just before the door closes to snag it. The ride over is stressful, as he tries to remember all the manners that he needs. 

He'd spent hours on YouTube learning how to dance and how to address royalty politely. There were a lot of rules, and he's not quite sure he remembers all of them. Stepping off, he finds that nearly everyone else is wearing something colourful, and he feels almost plain. The gold accents on his mask and vest are the only colour of his whole suit. Well, he tells himself, there's no going back now. He's just going to have to wear what he's wearing and choose differently next year. 

Prompto hands over his ticket and sits through the pat down, no matter how awful it feels, then walks inside. His eyes go wide in awe at the utter beauty of the Citadel. Everything is shining and expensive, though it seems, also impersonal. Almost as if each hallway is it's own museum. The ballroom is even more beautiful, crystal chandelier sparkling above the throng of dancers. He wishes he could have brought his camera, there's nothing quite like it here.

He nearly trips down the marble staircase. “Graceful,” he mutters, straitening himself up and fixing his suit. Prompto takes a little more care as he descends, looking around the crowded area. He wonders if he should try to dance with someone else, or if he should wait for someone to approach him. He has no idea who might be a dignitary, or who he would be allowed to actually dance with. King Regis, he notes, is standing imposingly above the crowd, chatting with a beautiful woman. Queen Sylva, he supplies after a moments thought, the queen of Tenebrae. 

Prompto's broken out of his almost starstruck trance when someone in a dark blue mask steps in front of him. Their eyes meet briefly, and he can feel his cheeks heating up beneath the mask. Tonight, he tells himself, is a night to not be himself. Tonight he can be anyone he wants. “Would you like to dance?” he asks, offering his hand to the other young man. He thinks he's probably about the same age. 

The man gives him a slight smile and nods. “Of course, thank you.” He takes Prompto's hand and follows him to the dance floor. “And you are? I thought I knew all of the Tenebraen dignitary that would be here tonight,” he says, leading Prompto through the moves when he notices how awkward he is with it. 

Prompto has to force himself not to stutter in his step. “Tenebraen?” he asks, voice confused, then looks down at his clothes. “Oh, no. I just didn't realize white was restricted, must have missed the memo, haha.” He looks over the other man's clothes. “Do you know a lot of royalty?” He doesn't see white or black anywhere on his suitor's clothing, so he assumes he must not be apart of either line. 

Noctis, just briefly, realizes he's made a mistake. He hums in thought, then shakes his head. “No, I don't know many royals. I just thought I saw in the news who was all coming. So do you live in Insomnia?” he asks, leading Prompto through another gentle turn. The blond hair and sky blue eyes threw him off, it's distinctively not Lucian, at least not usually. A few immigrants do look like that, but he doesn't think he's ever seen this man before. 

Prompto nods. “Yeah, I've lived here for years, it's just the first year I was able to attend the ball,” he admits. “But it's beautiful, I'm glad I made it, and I get such a nice dance partner. Really know what you're doing, dude, have you had lessons?” He smiles, and it steals Noctis' breath away. 

“Yeah, you could say that,” he says with a short laugh. Noctis slides a hand from Prompto's hand, down his arm, to rest on his hip and pull him closer as a slower song starts. He smiles softly, setting his other hand on his other hip, feeling almost like a teenager at a prom instead of the prince at the ball. “Honestly, it's beautiful, but I know a better spot. It's outside, less busy, and we can still hear the music just fine. What do you say?” he asks softly, wanting to get steal this man away, keep him to himself. He's beautiful, but he doesn't want to pull a Cinderella and let him leave without at least getting his name. 

Prompto hums in thought. “Is that allowed? Last thing I want tonight is to get arrested, I heard that the dungeons here suck,” he jokes, putting both his hands on the back of Noctis' neck. “Never did get your name, or is this one of those fairy tale moments where after tonight I never get to see you again?” 

Noctis hums in thought. “Yeah, just stick with me and you'll be fine. I have a special pass to move about the gardens as I wish, and your suit colour will...let you get away with a lot. Don't take advantage of that,” he teases back, stepping back. He grabs Prompto's hand and weaves through the crowd before disappearing out into the gardens. He leads him through the rose maze, not saying a word until they come across the fountain he'd been looking for. The music is faint, much too far away to be heard. 

“Hey, I thought you said we'd be able to hear the music,” Prompto says, sitting down on a stone bench facing the fountain. He rolls his eyes at the laugh that gets from his partner. “Are you just going to ignore my question about your name?” 

Noctis sets up his phone to play a classical song, then shrugs. “You don't need my name, tonight I'm not the man I usually am. Tonight, I get to be someone who dances with beautiful blond boys in the garden. If you're still interested, I'll give you my phone number at the end. Call me, get a date, and then I'll give you my name. Besides, you ignored me the first time, so we're even,” he says, offering his hand. 

Prompto laughs and takes his hand. “Alright, I'll take that offer,” he whispers, joining him. He once more lets Noctis take him through the moves, too awkward to lead it himself. Noctis is so comfortable moving him through the dance, and it really helps relax his nerves about this whole thing. He was so worried he'd screw it all up and get himself arrested, or worse, killed. 

He looks through the mask and into Noctis' eyes, noting the dark grey blue colour. It's incredibly unique, he doesn't know anyone with eyes like that. Prompto can't break eye contact now, mesmerized. Suddenly their lips are touching, and Noctis is holding him closer, bodies pressed against each other. It feels wonderful, even if this man is a complete stranger. It's a party, and sometimes, you just have to relax and let life happen. 

Prompto's hand slides into Noctis' hair, gently guiding the kiss with a practiced touch. He doesn't know dancing, he doesn't know how to talk to royalty, but he knows this. If the other man is bothered by the change in control, he doesn't voice it. He pulls away slowly and laughs softly, leaning his forehead on Noctis'. “This is so crazy, I wasn't expecting to be swooped up by a handsome stranger my first time here. And this maze is beautiful.” He looks around, loving the way the fountain glitters in the moonlight. 

Noctis smiles at him, moving to take his hand again. He kisses his knuckles softly. “The moment I saw you I knew I had to talk with you. You have a magnetic personality,” he whispers. “Without even having to hear you speak, I knew you had a lot to say. Now we're here, alone, and I couldn't stop myself from kissing you. I want to know you more.” He writes down his phone number. “I have to go back inside before I'm missed, but please, call me. I'll be waiting.” He presses the paper into Prompto's hand, pressing one last kiss to his lips before turning to leave. 

Noctis grabs his phone and turns the music off, then disappears into the maze. Prompto's heart beats, and he has to take a moment to sit down on the bench and calm down before deciding to try to pick his way back out. It was kind of rude, he thinks, to leave him there without helping him out. It takes about an hour to find the exit, and when he does, the party has ended. He doesn't fault the man, though, and he's still going to give him a call when he builds up the courage. 

Prompto won't be the same person when he meets him again. Without a mask to hide behind, he'll be more shy, more self conscious. He won't be the magnetic personality that Noctis is expecting, that drew them together in the first place. He sighs sadly, catching a bus back to his house. When he gets his phone back, he texts Noctis before he can lose his nerve. 

'Hey mystery man, would have liked some help out of that maze lol.” He reads over the text over and over before finally hitting send. He watches the three dots show up seconds later, and wonders if he'd been sitting there waiting like he said he would. 

'Hey beautiful, my apologies. I had somewhere to be and a strict punishment if I was late. Want to dance with you again'. 

The words make his heart nearly stop. He smiles softly, then hums in thought, before deciding on a club. He texts the name, then smiles, feeling bolder. 'Meet me here in hour, masks on. They have an awesome atmosphere. Especially the night of the masque.' 

'Sounds perfect. See you in an hour.' 

Prompto has no idea how he ended up so lucky, but it seems like the luck is just going to keep coming. He changes into a clubbing outfit, shorts small and clinging to his curves, shirt lose and short, showing his pale stomach. He's been to enough night clubs to know it would be too hot to wear anything else, though he does toss on a few bracelets as well before fitting his mask on once more. It's weird to see it with these clothes, but it doesn't look bad. 

A shot of vodka for courage, then Prompto is heading outside and down the street. The cool air helps him relax. He waits outside the club, checking his phone every few minutes, before looking around to find his mystery man. An arm sliding around his waist surprises him, but he recognizes the scent from the rose gardens. “Hm, thought you stood me up,” he whispers, turning to face him. “Those are not clubbing clothes, dude, you're gonna die in there.” 

Noctis looks down at himself, then back at Prompto. “Yeah, well not everyone is blessed with a body like yours. Let's head inside?” he asks, paying for both their entries. The room is a dark mass of bodies, dancing together in the glowing, neon lighting. Prompto's clothes and mask light up, and he nearly disappears into the crowd. Noctis grabs his hand to keep up, grinning as they find a pocket to be together in. 

Prompto grabs Noctis' hands and puts them on his hips, moving his body to the beat. “Come on, only know how to dance proper?” he asks when he doesn't move right away. “It's easy, put your hands all over me and move along to the song. I'm not going to complain,” he says, grinning. He pulls Noctis into a kiss, pressing his body into Noctis' front. The other man's hands are hesitant, but soon enough they're on his back, one sliding up under his shirt, and the other sliding down to grab his ass. 

Prompto grins, turning in his arms to grind back on him, moving along to the music. He groans loudly, at the feeling, as Noctis seems to grow almost bolder and feels him up with one hand. He closes his eyes, wondering just how far this man will go, wondering how far he'll let him. He can feel Noctis getting hard against his ass, and knows that they very well might be dashing back to his place. 

He turns his head, catching Noctis in an open mouthed kiss, tongues sliding together where their dancing will allow, but it doesn't last very long. Prompto pulls away first, dragging Noctis over to the bar where he orders some shots and glow sticks, paying for them instantly. He downs the shots that are his, watching Noctis choking and gagging on his, then cracks the glow sticks and puts them on Noctis. “Perfect, now you look like you belong,” he yells over the music, louder now that they're near a speaker. 

Noctis nods, grinning. He pulls Prompto into a rough, messy kiss, then presses him into a wall, hands sliding under his thighs to lift him up. “You want to leave?” he asks, knowing they haven't been there long, but wanting to get out of here and fuck Prompto if he'd let him. He wanted to the moment he saw Prompto's body in those clothes. “Promise you'll learn my name, I want to hear you screaming it as I fuck you into the mattress,” he whispers, lips brushing Prompto's ear. 

Prompto blushes darkly, putting his legs around Noctis' legs. He lets out a soft, whining sound as Noctis' hard cock grinds against his ass. It feels so good, and it makes him want him right then and there. “Fuck, dude. No, I don't want to hear your name. For tonight, let's just be two people. We don't need to know each other, as long as you have a condom, that's all I need.” 

Noctis grins at that, then nods. “Of course, beautiful. But I would be more than happy to have more than just tonight with you. Please allow me to take you on a real date,” he says, kissing his neck hard over and over. He leaves several dark little marks on his skin, grinding into him hard. He slowly puts Prompto's legs down, then pulls him through the crowd out into the street. The air makes him shiver for a moment, and he can't even imagine how Prompto must feel. It doesn't matter, he decides, he'll be warm soon enough. 

Noctis lets Prompto lead the way, since he seems to have a place he's planning on. The outside of the apartment building is kind of rundown, and he's kind of surprised that someone wearing such a nice suit earlier would live somewhere this cheap. Is Prompto really that much of a commoner, he wonders. Well, he is an immigrant, he reasons. They don't usually have the best accommodations. 

He follows him up to his apartment and follows him inside, looking around for a moment before he's pulled to the back room. Prompto's apartment is dingy, and he wonders how anyone could live in such bad conditions, but he forgets completely about it as he's pushed down on the bed. Prompto's body is on top of him in seconds, kissing him hard. 

Noctis groans into his mouth as he grinds down, then flips Prompto underneath him with a soft smirk. “You gonna make me keep the mask on?” he asks softly, leaning down to catch him in another kiss. He pins Prompto's hands above his head, using the other to tug down his skin tight shorts. 

“Yeah, masks on babe, don't you think that's hot?” he asks, grinning. Prompto kisses back deeply, loving how it all feels. He laughs as Noctis has to let go to get his shorts off, then rolls on his stomach. “I've been told the view is better like this,” he says, shaking his ass teasingly. He loves the way Noctis sounds when he laughs, and if he seriously wants to keep this going, he's going to do everything he can to hear that sound more often. 

Noctis nods, grabbing one of his pale ass cheeks. “Is a pretty nice view, I have to admit,” he responds. He pulls out a little packet of lube and a condom. “Do you have more lube?” he asks, tearing open the packet and pouring some on his fingers. He's sure he has enough, but he wants to be safe. A bottle is tossed in his direction in a few seconds. “Thanks,” he mumbles, sliding a finger into Prompto. He quickly pushes in a second one, spreading them inside of him. He loves the soft little sounds Prompto is making in response to just a fingering. He pushes in a third, then fourth, smirking softly. 

“You really like being fingered, don't you? Making sweet little noises just from this.” He leans down and leaves little hickeys on his back, pushing his shirt up to kiss more skin. He slowly pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets, then pulls on the condom. Noctis pauses, realizing that he has a beautiful man beneath him and he should take advantage of that. Maybe even just to tease him for a few moments. 

Noctis picks up the lube and pours it into him, smirking at the sound it pulls from him. “What, like that? Or was it just really weird feeling?” he asks. 

“Yeah, liked it. Felt weird too, though. Don't be a dick, you got me all excited, so fuck me,” Prompto whines, getting impatient. He hears a soft tsk before Noctis' cock is nudging his wet hole and shoving in. He gasps out at the feeling, pressing back to meet him in it. “Oh fuck, dude, bigger than I was expecting. You're really packing,” he says, taking a few breaths as his body adjusts to it. 

Noctis doesn't give him long before he starts a slow, even pace into Prompto. He cups his hips, fingers digging into him as he gives a particularly hard thrust. Prompto's soft, pleasured begs for more spur him on and have him thrusting in harder and deeper. He reaches around and strokes him to the rhythm that he's thrusting in, loving the noises it pulls from Prompto. He doesn't think he's ever had a lover this loud before. 

He comes just before Prompto does, and continues to fuck him through their orgasms, groaning as he bends over him. He slowly pulls out and ties off the condom, going to the bathroom to toss it in the trash. “Alright if I stay here?” he asks, pausing in the doorway. Prompto looks up at him, mask askew but still mostly hiding his face. 

“Yeah, course, you can share my bed. As long as you don't loot me, that is, haha,” he says, then gets up. He grabs a change of clothes for each other them, shoving the pajamas against Noctis' chest. “Those don't look comfortable. Don't look at my face, it's not time to know each other. Maybe tomorrow we'll go to breakfast or something and have a date.”

Noctis nods and smiles a little. He takes the clothes and changes in the bathroom to respect his privacy. He keeps his mask on until they're falling asleep, then tiredly tosses it to the end of the bed before curling around Prompto, kissing the nape of his neck gently. 

He smiles softly, then nuzzles close. His own Cinderella story, he thinks to himself. He wonders how Prompto will react when he realizes he bedded the prince, but puts it to the back of his mind. Sleep hits him like a ton of bricks, and he's out. 

Prompto sighs happily as he wakes up to feel his mystery man is still behind him. He turns over, eyes going wide when he sees his face. “Prince Noctis,” he whispers. He'd recognize that face anywhere. Prince Noctis is in his bed, had fucked him the night before, and wants to date him. Clearly, he has no idea what he's doing. He's embarrassed now, embarrassed that the prince had to see his horrible apartment, and embarrassed that he hadn't recognized his voice the night before. 

Prompto gets up, pacing around his room as he tries to figure out what to do. He can't kick the prince out, and now he really doesn't want to reject the date, what if he gets tried for treason? But he also wants to. Noctis had been so nice to him the night before, and he felt like they had some genuine chemistry? But what if he thinks he's being used for his money? Prompto would never do that, but what if Noctis thought that? He could pay for breakfast, though it might be too expensive for him. He sighs softly, then runs a hand through his hair, before looking over at him as he moves around. 

“Get back in bed, dude, don't be weird about it,” Noctis whines at him. Prompto complies climbing in to lay against his warm body again. “Tell me your name, you clearly know mine,” he mumbles, burying his face against Prompto's collarbone and sighing softly. 

“Ah, Prompto Argentum. Nice to meet you, Prince Noctis.” 

“No, just Noctis. No one calls me prince. Well, no one I care about any ways.” Noctis holds him tighter, huffing. The bed was beyond uncomfortable, but that's not something he can just say to someone, especially not a commoner. He probably can't afford better. 

Prompto huffs out a laugh. “Alright, Just Noctis. I'll keep that in mind,” he whispers, kissing his forehead. The laugh he gets for that joke makes his heart flutter and his cheeks heat up, and suddenly he's not worried any more.


End file.
